


Notes for The Spirit Series

by LippiLions19



Series: The Spirit Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just incase you wanted to see where this story is going or wee unclear about some things i will put my notes in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes for The Spirit Series

Sabina and Fane’s story  
Notes  
Names   
• E names=air  
• B names=fire  
• F names=magic  
• S names=spirit  
• G names=earth  
• T names=water

Families   
• Eris & Erik – Emeline (First girl), Equis (Second girl), Elenzel (Third girl), Esmeralda (Forth girl), Hecate (Fifth girl), Circe (Sixth girl)

• Brisa & Bash – Baila (first girl), Baladonia (second girl) Eli+ Bianca (twins girls), Brielle+ Britta (twin girls), Briar (seventh girl)

 

• Sabina & Fane – Sasha (first boy, Demoni), Fadri (first girl), Fai+ Shiva (twin girls),   
Fadia+Silas (twins girl/boy, Demoni), Fay+ Shey (twin girls), Salome + Fela (Twin Girls)

• Area & Alek – Estee (first girl), Enide (second girl), Iseult (third girl) Helaine + Claire (twin girls, forth and fifth girls), Marina + Delta (sixth and seventh girls)

Words/Terms  
• Burges-deer like creatures  
• Warb-bird like venomous  
• Den- house  
• Clave- community  
• Mate- husband/wife  
• Den mate- sibling  
• Demoni- monstrous being said to defy the laws of the demon physiology  
• Great Lucy- like saying God Lucy is the female form of Lucifer and since this is a female dominant culture its Lucy  
• Mind sharing- between mates  
• Mind meshing- spirit users taking over someone’s mind  
• Polished silver- acts as a mirror charmed not to tarnish or get dull or warp or scratch the perfect reflective surface  
• Glow stone- a charmed rock that can change its glow tones colors and brightness, reacts to the feelings of the demons in the room  
• Seu flower- orange smelling flower.  
• Silk seed- used to make hair shinny, smells like vanilla

 

Bonding alter  
• Clear quarts dome   
• Diameter = 75 yards  
• Height = 37.5 yards  
• Hole directly above the center of the clearing  
• Black and silver spirals coming out of the hole going in opposing directions like the eyes and Sabina’s back markings  
• Grass like floor  
• Obsidian alter stone,  
o round,   
o I.5 foot diameter   
o Diamond shaped white diamond in the flat top a smaller onyx diamond in the center of the white diamond  
• Alter pedestal   
o 3-yard diameter   
o perfectly round   
o raised 1 foot.   
o 1-foot lip slanted and   
o rest of the pedestal is grass like floor.  
• Trench   
o filled with fire water and fire flyers   
o extending1.5 yards past pedestal  
• Over all a 6 yard no walk diameter  
• Silver structure with   
o Entire structure 9 feet high  
o five equally spaced vertical poles   
o placed at the edge of the raised portion of the pedestal   
o curving to a ring with a diameter of 3 feet directly above the alter and below the hole in the dome   
o the curve starts 8 feet up   
o a roof starts where the curve starts,   
o small crown like thing at the start of the roof extends up 2 inches over the poles and swoops down to touch the edge of the roof, is a thin round tube doesn’t appear to be supported by anything  
o poles have thin silver vines climbing them all the way up to the roof and tangled in the crown like tub thing  
o miniature silver blooming roses on the vines with black diamond centers  
• Silver foot bridge over the trench  
o Has the same crown like tube thing on the edges as the silver structure.  
o Magically reinforced  
o Half inch thick  
o 2 feet wide  
• Door to the dome  
o 8 feet tall  
o 5 feet wide  
o directly across from the silver structure and alter  
o edged in the same silver vines and flowers as the structure  
o from the door there is an obsidian path leads to the silver foot bridge  
• Path   
o Obsidian   
o Starts 5 feet wide ends up 2 feet wide  
o 34.5 yards long  
o benches placed all around the dome  
• Benches   
o all around the dome   
o all facing the alter  
o spiral to the left starting on the left side of the path  
o start and end 1 yard away from the path  
o at least 2 yards between benches  
o 15 rows of benches

Sabina and Fanes den  
• In the stalagmite forest  
o Fane found an semi clear clearing  
o Cleared the rest of it  
o Hill in center of clearing

• In the side of a hill  
o The hill is relatively steep  
o Hole in side of hill  
o Steps leading down to den  
• Den   
o Steps down to den go into entry cave, 20 feet down  
o 61 feet across 20 feet deep 13 feet tall  
o Two tunnels going off entry cave 55 feet apart  
o Left tunnel goes to the kitchen/ eating area/ half bathrooms/ family area  
o Right tunnel goes to bedrooms/ bathrooms   
• The tunnels  
• The tunnels start 55 feet apart  
• 5 feet wide 9 feet tall  
• Thin glow stone strips in the floor and ceiling as well as in nooks all along the walls  
• 5 feet of rock between each room  
• Connector tunnels between the main tunnels and the different rooms are 5 feet long and 3 feet wide and 8 feet tall  
• Left tunnel  
o First cave off the main left tunnel tunnel goes to the kitchen   
➢ Entrance to kitchen is about 15 feet from start of tunnel on the left side of the tunnel  
➢ Small passage tunnel about 5 feet long between main tunnel and kitchen  
➢ About 20 foot diameter, round  
➢ Flat floor, arched roof about 10 feet high  
➢ Kitchen has a cold cupboard and cooking fire place and shelves for dry goods  
➢ Has a dish cupboard, plates, boles, cups, spoons, forks, knives, other utensils  
➢ Has a slow running water hole in the side wall, water can be diverted into a wash basin, wash basin can be heated  
➢ Counter space  
➢ Glow stone shelves all around kitchen, create as much light as the sunstone, seems as though you are outside, can be dimed  
➢ Small table  
o Second cave off the main left tunnel goes to the eating area  
➢ Entrance is about 20 feet from the start of the tunnel right side of the tunnel  
➢ Connector tunnel 5 feet long  
➢ 30 foot diameter round  
➢ 12 feet tall room curved top  
➢ Stone 15 foot long rectangle table 5 feet wide 3.5 feet high  
➢ Stone with thin cushons14 chairs 6 on each side each place is 2.5 feet wide one chair on each end of the table  
➢ Food counter all the way around the room some places for hot surface some places for cool surfaces  
➢ Glow stone hanging over the center of the table and in nooks all around the room can be dimed  
o The third cave off the main left tunnel goes to the family area  
➢ Entrance 30 feet from the kitchen entrance left side of the tunnel  
➢ 30 foot diameter  
➢ 12 feet high  
➢ 3 couches arranged around a 25 foot diameter rug facing entry  
➢ Couches pushed up against walls, 3 separate couches with some room between them. Side table between the ends of the couch directly across from the entrance and the couch to the left of the entrance, book shelf between the ends of couch directly across from the entrance and the couch to the right of the entrance, small table on either side of the entry  
➢ Children’s books on the second to the bottom shelf of the book shelf, adult books on the fifth to sixth shelves, school books on the third to forth shelves, all the shelves are a foot and a quarter high. There is a stepping stool so Sabina can reach the top shelf  
➢ Children’s toys on the very bottom of the bookshelf.  
➢ Rocking horse in the middle of the rug  
➢ Glow stone lamps on all the tables and hanging over the rug  
o The forth fifth and sixth caves off of the main left tunnel lead to half bathrooms  
➢ The first bathroom is on the right side of the tunnel the entrance is 22.5 feet from the entrance to the eating room  
➢ The second bathroom is on the left side of the tunnel the entrance is 22.5 feet from the entrance to the family room.  
➢ The third bathroom is on the right side of the tunnel and the entrance 10 feet from the first bathroom  
➢ Each bathroom is a 5 by 5 square  
➢ There is one toilet in the back right corner of each bathroom  
➢ There is one slow running water hole in the back left corner of the room that can fill a basin  
➢ The toilet and the basin empty into a purification place and the water is put back into the environment  
➢ There is a polished flawless silver plate over the sink to see your reflection  
➢ A glow stone fixture over the mirror.  
• The right tunnel- all or the caves on the right side of this tunnel are bedrooms, all the normal bedrooms are identical, and all the rooms on the right are bathrooms, all the half bathrooms are identical to the other half bathrooms in the left tunnel   
o The first 4 caves on the right side of the main right tunnel lead to the normal bedrooms the first bedroom’s entrance is 11 feet from the start of the main tunnel, all the other bedrooms entrances are 17 feet apart.  
➢ The bedroom is 12 by 12 square with a 10 foot celling  
➢ Has a super single bed in the back left corner 7 by 4 the long side against the left wall the short side against the back wall  
➢ A desk in the back right corner 2 by 3 the long side against the back wall the short side against the right wall  
➢ A desk chair with the desk  
➢ A dresser 3 feet wide a foot and a half deep 5 feet tall in the wall between the bed and the desk 3 rows of 2 cubbies  
➢ A book shelf built into the right wall 7.5 feet tall 6 shelves 1.25 feet high 1 foot deep 4 feet wide 1 foot between the start of the shelves and the edge of the desk  
➢ A closet built into the left wall in front of the bed 4 feet wide 7 feet tall 2 feet deep 1 foot between the hanging bar and the top of the closet  
➢ Storage space next to the book shelf 1 foot between the end of the book shelf and the start of the storage space, 2 feet deep, 3 feet wide, 8 feet tall, 8 shelves 1 foot high, the bottom two shelves hold 2 towels, 2 fitted bed sheets, 2 top bed sheets, 2 pillow cases, 2 face cloths, 1 comforter shampoo, conditioner, body soap, tooth paste and a tooth brush, and a foldable hamper   
➢ The walls next to the entry are covered in polished silver  
o The last two caves on the right side of the main right tunnel are twins rooms  
➢ The rooms are 12 feet deep and 12 feet wide  
➢ There is 4.5 feet of wall space on each side of the door and 2 feet above it  
➢ One bed is pushed up against the walls in the far left corner with the short side (3 ft.) against the back wall and the long side (7 ft.) pushed against the left wall the beds are 2 feet high  
➢ There is a table that is 2 feet by 2 feet between the 2 beds the table is 1.5 feet high it is pressed up against the back wall  
➢ The next bed is the same size with the short side pushed against the back wall  
➢ There is no room between the first bed and the walls  
➢ There is no room between the sides of the table and the beds on either side of it  
➢ In the far right corner there is a 2 by 3 desk with its short side pressed up against the back wall and its long side pushed up against the right wall  
➢ There is half a foot of wall space between the first and second desk on the right wall  
➢ The second desk has the same dimensions and is pressed up against the right wall as well  
➢ 1 foot of wall space between the second desk and the first book shelf the book shelf is indented into the right wall by 1 foot, it is 9 feet tall, it has 9 shelves it is 4 feet wide there is another book shelf exactly across from it on the left wall there is half a foot between the edge of the book shelf and the front wall  
➢ There is a closet/dresser on either side of the door the closets are 3.5 feet wide they are 9 feet tall the bottom 4 feet is the dresser part it has 4 shelves each 1 foot high the top 5 feet are the closet the hanger bar is 3 inches from the top of the closet the closet/dresser is 2 feet deep  
➢ There are two spots of storage space one is over the bed side table it starts 2 feet off the ground and goes up 7 feet it is 2 feet deep and 2 feet wide it has 7 shelves the other spot is between the second bed and the first desk it starts half a foot from the floor and goes up 9 feet it is 2 feet deep and 2 feet wide there are 9 shelves  
o The first cave on the left side of the main right tunnel is a full bath for the boys  
➢ It is 10 feet deep and 12 feet across


End file.
